Buffy Summer Rose
Buffy Summer Rose is a freelance Slayer and 1 of the primary defenders of Sunnydale, California. Buffy is also the Mother/Sister of interdimensional Sorceress Dawn Rose and into her adult years became wife to Willow. Biography Infancy Buffy Summer Sunshine Joan Rose was born on February 12, 1996, at Los Angeles General Hospital in Los Angeles, California to Mother Joyce Starlight Rose, a prominent LA Counter Culture activist (Father unknown) Buffy is the oldest of 2 girls with Dawn her younger sister. Childhood While the girls mother was trying to make a life for her daughters Joyce at the time was far too much of a wealth and capitalism rejecting activist. So many of their mothers career opportunities were halted by her high minded ideals. Arrival to Sunnydale and 1st year of High School After many financial hardships in LA Buffy and her family along with the family of her best friend Harmony Gold moved to the more affordable northern town of Sunnydale where she began her High School education. However unfortunately for Buffy she began to fail in many of her most important classes, But Buffy at this time was a self absorbed and somewhat vapid girl who didn't see a problem with her failing grades ("I can just marry rich,") so her teachers set up a tutor for her. A child prodigy who attended Sunnydale High named Xander Harris. Xander :"Thats your real hair...right?" Xander to Buffy upon first meeting Xander Harris was a 12 year old child genius who attended Sunnydale Highs advanced student class and member of the Honor Roll, he was placed as a tutor for Buffy. However upon 1st meeting her he initially saw her only as another ditzy and bubble headed blond cheerleader (although she never was a cheerleader) and treated her throughout their initial friendship with sarcasm and nicknames such as "Barbie doll" and "Bunny" clearly knowing it would irritate her. And even for a short time he intentionally gave Buffy wrong answers for many for her tests. However their standoffishness slowly began to evolve into a warmer relationship when Buffy learned of Xander's isolation and repeated rejection by even his own fellow Honor students mainly due to his age, because of this Buffy grew to be more of a "Big Sister" figure to him. Later on as Buffy takes on the mantle of Slayer Xander becomes more of an trusted ally and technical advisor. As well as Xander Buffy also makes friends and 1st meets the girl that later becomes the love of her life Willow. Willow Willow along with many other students was 1 of many "Pure born" vampire children that went to school the same as many other Human children in Sunnydale. When Buffy 1st met Willow alongside her older brother she was a somewhat nerdy and shy girl whom only seemed to become more outgoing and braver only when she had to use her enhanced Vampire abilities. Willow when she 1st met Buffy was the young apprentice of a Heromancer or Blood Conjurer within the Necropolis and fellow Honor Roll student along with Xander. Buffy 1st found Willow to be at times cute and endearing and other times she felt that she was somewhat annoying and far too geeky for her own good. Along with Willow Buffy met another vampire girl that would be life changing to Xanders life Angel. Angel Angel was the daughter of Vampire aristocracy (however her true heritage would not be truly known until Buffy's later career as a slayer) while she was rich and well to do she was not snobbish or stuffy to any of her friends or fellow classmates, although she was at most times aloof and quiet and wished to remain a somewhat "loner" most of the time. However her wishes were constantly impeded by Buffy's seemingly endless outgoing personality who always insisted that Angel not "Always hide in her little hole" and to come and join them. Xander had a crush on Angel ever since they 1st met in 6th grade and it never really faded away. Over time Angel began to have similar feelings as she and Buffy's "Out of School" circle of friends began to socialize more frequently, Angel began to think that having a Human Boyfriend may be far more interesting then the endless string of stuffy Vampire boys that she had been dating. Later when Buffy took the mantle of Slayer Angel was inspired to become a champion for good in her own right. so a few years later Angel joined the Initiative and began her training as a Federal Slayer. Career as Slayer Buffy began her career as a Slayer shortly after beginning her freshman year at Sunnydale High. While Buffy began to gain good grades in most of the classes she was tutored in. Buffy began to get a sense of personal boredom with her life both in and out of school and even began to see her clique as nothing more than empty headed and superficial snobs. For a short while Buffy began to wish for a more exciting and somewhat more adventurous life ("But nothing where I would have jump off of a burning building or anything."). Little did Buffy know that only a few months later a 18th Century Vampire Queen named Darla began to travel back and forth through time to the present day by (later on discovered by Buffy and her friends) means of a "multidimensional Key" that could take the queen and her minions to anywhere at any point in time that she wished. After Darla began to kill or sire many of Buffy's fellow classmates as well as many other people throughout Sunnydale however due to Darla's use of the "Key" she was never found by the local authorities. However one night Buffy returning with Xander for night study hall saw that the school seemed deserted when suddenly they both heard a bloodcurdling scream while Xander was to scared to see who or what it was Buffy without thinking ran to see what it was. When as she was running around a corner she could out of the corner of her eye a small crowd with 1 of them appearing to hold up someone by the neck. The someone was Willow, Buffy could hear some snippets of voices saying things such as "Traitor" and "infected" all of which was directed towards Willow. As Buffy tried to save her friend suddenly a rain of wooden spikes fell hard around her many of which almost instantly turned many of the attacking creatures into dust instantly dropping Willow onto the ground. Suddenly within another instant a small shape sped around seeming to slice off heads and limbs off of many of the attackers, during the fray Darla manages to escape with a unknown female that Buffy later swears looks just like her. After the attack and rescue the small shape reveals itself to be another girl named Faith who works as a Freelance Vampire Slayer who was tracking a rogue group of unknown Vampires who were attacking randomly throughout the city and then disappearing without a trace. It was through Faith that Buffy and Xander 1st learned the complete story about the other world of Sunnydale. The Story Buffy learned that for centuries the suburban city of Sunnydale (or more specifically the land that the town stands on) was on the border of the central American Necropolis an underground super city of Vampires, Zombies and various other forms of undead that live throughout California and many other states. The town was originally built by an ruthless aristocratic group of Vampires that simply wanted to use the townsfolk as food, however as time passed many vampires began working along side Humanity and realized that working with Humans as corporate partners and not just cattle was far more profitable so the beginnings of a unknown truce between vampires and humanity was formed. One of the results of this alliance was the creation of the Initiative a peacekeeping organization of both humans and vampires that work to fight any rouge elements that may try to destroy the alliance. Also Faith told her about the Slayers. While Slayers had existed almost since the beginning of time they had now consisted of both humans and vampires in order to work for the common good and that Faith herself was one of many freelance Slayers who mainly hunted paranormal threats for fun (for some), excitement and mainly money. upon hearing that Buffy wanted to know more about them wanting to protect both herself and her friends. However Faith thought that Buffy was far too young (even though she was younger than Buffy) and far too childish to become a Slayer. Category:Slayers Category:Phoenixverse Characters Category:Stub-Working on it Category:Female Characters